The Silver Isles
The Silver Isles is a group of islands, in which the Vanir are native. The Islands were conquered by the Aesir, after Baldr was killed by Per. During the full moon, the tide goes so low that areas of shore are revealed, so animals can walk to island to island without using the underground caves. The Vanir and wolves say that it's a sign from Tor that all the islands, and in the end each other, are connected. Isles 'Sun Isle' The largest of the six islands in the archipelago, and home to the main pride. The Nightrun River, which originates from the White Mountains, runs Dawnward across the isle. The Sun Isle includes the White Mountains and the Nesting Cliffs, along with three forests. 'Star Isle' Mostly inhabited by wolves, Star Isle is home to the colony of Windwater and is the second largest island. It has a river that originates from a group of small mountains, and is mainly forest. 'Talon's Reach' 'Pebble's Throw' A group of volcanic islands. After death, the Aesir burned their dead here. This is where the wyrms resided when they invaded the Silver Isles. 'Crow Wing' Named after it's shape: a crow's wing. Herds of wild horses live there. 'Black Rock' Where Stigr lived as an exiled after The Conquering. After death, the Vanir place their bodies on these shores so they may join their ancestors. The Island was named after the black rock that makes up most of the island. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King ''Flying in soon! ''Skyfire ''Flying in soon! ''A Shard of Sun ''Flying in soon! ''By the Silver Wind ''Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! ''Beneath the Windward Sun ''Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Trivia *The Silver Isles have been featured in almost every book and short story. The only one they haven't appeared in is Beneath the Windward Sun, but they have been mentioned there. Silver Isles Inhabitants *Asbjorn *Asfrid *Astri *Baldr *Balrenik (Migrated to the Silver Isles then moved back to the Winderost) *Brynja (born in the Dawn Spire, moved to the Silver Isles) *Caj (born in the Ostral Shores, moved to the Dawn Spire, then moved to the Silver Isles) *Dagr *Einarr *Elena (born in the Dawn Reach, moved to the Dawn Spire, then moved to and died in the Silver Isles) *Embra *Eyvin (born in the Dawn Spire, moved to the Silver Isles) *Frar (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to the Outlands, then moved back to and died in the Silver Isles) *Freja *Gret *Hallr (born in the Dawn Spire, moved to and died in the Silver Isles) *Halvden (born in the Silver Isles, moved to the Dawn Spire) *Hrafn *Ilse *Ingmer *Istra (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to the Outlands, then moved back to the Silver Isles) *Istren (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to the Outlands, then moved back to and died in the Silver Isles) *Ivar *Jaarl (born on the Vanheim Shore, moved to the Silver Isles) *Kenna (born in the Silver Isles, moved to the Dawn Spire) *Keta (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to the Outlands, then moved back to the Silver Isles) *Ketil (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to the Outlands, then moved back to the Silver Isles) *Kjorn (born in the Dawn Spire, moved to the Silver Isles, then moved back to the Dawn Spire) *Kvasir (born in the Silver Isles, moved to the Dawn Spire) *Maja (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled, then moved back to the Silver Isles) *Maja's Original Vanir Mate (Killed by Hallr) *Muna *Njord *Ollar (born in the Dawn Spire, then moved to and died in the Silver Isles) *Pala *Per (born in the Dawn Spire, then moved to and died in the Silver Isles) *Ragna *Ragr *Rashard *Sigrun *Stigr (born in the Silver Isles, then moved to the Dawn Spire) *Sverin (born in the Dawn Spire, then moved to and died in the Silver Isles) *Thyra (born in the Silver Isles, then moved to the Dawn Spire) *Tollak *Toskil (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to the Outlands, then moved back to the Silver Isles) *Toskil's mother (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled to and died in the Outlands) *Tyrilar *Unnr *Vald *Vidar (born in the Silver Isles, was exiled, then moved back to the Silver Isles) References Category:Locations Category:Isles Category:Gryfon History Category:Song of the Summer King Locations Category:Skyfire Locations Category:A Shard of Sun Locations Category:By the Silver Wind Locations Category:The Starward Light Locations Category:The Salmon Run Locations